Gravity Fails
Gravity Fails is a film released on August 30, 2014. Being the most popular of Eltorro64Rus' videos, it has over 6 million views at the moment (2016). Description (proposed by drybowserman9091) Red Scout and Blu Scout are standing on the side and top of a building respectively. Since nobody cares about gravity, Red Scout's feat is possible, but when inquired about the subject, Blu Scout says that, believe it or not, he does care about gravity. Red Scout is stunned by this, as gravity returns to normal because of Blu Scout's sheer amount of care for the physics entity. Red Scout falls and crushes Goomba Dispenser, who happens to be the offspring of Invincible Nightmare, the world's most powerful Hippie-mon. Invincible Nightmare is so grief-stricken that it curls up into a building box, proclaiming that it is "a real bad day" and shambles off the side of a cliff. Red Scout goes to investigate the disappearance of Invincible Nightmare, but finds the Blu Scout in a door to ChinaLand (This is how Blu Scout is able to stand on the side of a building and still care about gravity - ChinaLand's gravity is proper for where Blu Scout is standing). Blu Scout cuts ties with Red Scout, causing the mystical door to ChinaLand to disappear, as only Blu Scout's friends can use it. A pompous, tries-to-be-edgy Engineer appears and insults Red Scout and shoves him off the building with a bucket on his face. When Scout reaches the Earth, GRANDMASTER SPY turns around, scaring Red Scout. He briefs the Scout about the Bucket on his head, and aids him in its removal, but also destroys his hat. The Wizard Soldier appears spookily, knowing that it would set Scout up to be impressed by later tricks. Wizard Soldier gives Scout his hat back (although its a fake. But its more cost effective for Wizard Soldier), before pulling the pompous Engineer down to Earth. He pulls his top hat out of the Engineer, revealing the magic within the hat had corrupted the Engineer. Engineer flees, and Wizard Soldier pulls a rabbit hat out of the hat (he was inspired by Inception). Scout is impressed by this, but insults the Wizard Soldier when he disintegrates the hat. This enrages the Wizard Soldier, who uses his hex to turn Red Scout into a pumpkin. Our hero barely dodges the destructive beam, and fights back with the Nokia 3310. However, due to the enchantments on Wizard Soldier's cape, the Nokia breaks. This shocks Scout, who clearly does not grasp the level of Wizard Soldier's power. Wizard Soldier continues to fire beams, changing previous victims to their original state (and also resurrecting Grandpa Sniper from his death). Unable to transform Scout into a pumpkin, Soldier attempts to leave, but accidentally uses the wrong potion and paralyzes himself. Scout's hat becomes half-apple, as he encounters a mentally damaged Sniper. The Sniper pulls his arrows out to practice his aim, but Scout is confused by the situation. Scout dodges the fired bow (as the bow was made out of arrows and the original bow was used as an arrow in its stead), but Lumberjack Heavy becomes enraged over the damaged to his beloved tree, Sasha, and decks the Sniper right in his face, asking who touched his tree in rage. The Sniper blames the Scout, who climbs up the tree to avoid Lumberjack Heavy's wrath. However, Lumberjack sacrifices Sasha to get revenge on Scout. He's okay with doing this because he's been having an affair with another tree, named Natascha. Sasha crashes down, crushing Sniper. The momentum and impact of the Tree, however, is great enough to send Scout all the way to ChinaLand, where he finds the Blu Scout, the final opponent, waiting for him. Red Scout, firmly remembering his ex-friend's ability to manipulate gravity, understands that this is a dire situation. Blu Scout uses his new minion, Invincible Nightmare, and uses a yellow potion to double its abilities. The Hippie-dex proclaims that Invincible Nightmare is very good, and will kick Red Scout's ass. Red Scout eyes the weapon bar from which he can choose something to slay Invincible Nightmare, but the beast is scared off by Red Scout smashing a bottle, bringing back horrible flashbacks of what Red Scout did to its dispenser and triggering its PTSD. Blu Scout is annoyed by this, but Red Scout's bottle is taken away by a hawk. Blu Scout taunts the Red Scout, but the Red Scout picks up a true sword, and the two duel. Blu Scout does not manipulate gravity as, for the most part, he fights honorably. Red Scout quickly outmatches Blu Scout and impales him on his blade. With Blu Scout defeated, Red Scout absorbs his soul revealing himself as the legendary Scoutah-kiin.﻿ References The video contains numerous references to different universes: * "Corncake" scene was a nod to My Little Pony, as stated by Eltorro himself; * Final Fantasy reference (sword in the back); * Hearthstone reference with the upgrade of Invincible Nightmare's health and attack; * Skyrim reference with the absorbing of Blu Scout's soul and the Dovakiin helmet; * many references to other games with all of the different swords; * a Nokia joke (Nokia 3310 as the strongest material in the world, broken by the Wizard Soldier). Music used * Mario Party 5 - Space Match * Mario Party 4 - Shyguy's Jungle Jam (Map 3) * Mario Party 4 - Boo's Haunted Bash (Map 4) * Hearthstone Legendary card FX * Mario Party 3 Staff Credits * Mario Party 5 - Bowser's Dream * Mario Party 7 - Darkness Rising * Super Mario Sunshine - Sky & Sea * Hearthstone Legendary card FX * Mario Party 7 - The Bowser Boogie * Luigi's Mansion - Kazumi Totaka; Shinobu Tanaka - Dancing Shy Guy Ghosts * Serious Sam- The Second Encounter - Ambient Music Complete * Paper Mario 64 Bowser's Castle Dungeons * Mario Party 1 - Eternal Star * The Mighty Quest For Epic Loot Soundtrack - BGM 11 * The Mighty Quest For Epic Loot Soundtrack - BGM 2 * TES Skyrim - Theme Wallpapers Category:Video Category:Videos Category:Grandpa Sniper